


Last Hope

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has one last hope when it comes to him and Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Hope

Bill woke to Laura thrashing at his side, moaning pitifully.

“Laura? Laura, what is it?”

He’s frantic but trying not to show it as he gently turns her trembling body to face him. She sobs into his chest and he strokes her bald head comfortingly, fighting back his own tears.

“It hurts, Bill, it hurts so much,” she cries into his skin in a terrifyingly small voice he’s never heard before. It’s the first time she’s ever really admitted to the pain he sees clouding her eyes with every movement.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, Laura,” he soothes, still stroking her head, and he’s surprised when she somehow manages to untangle herself enough from the blankets and his embrace to beat weakly at his chest.

“No, no, no,” is all she can manage and his heart breaks at the sudden strength in her voice.

“Ok, Ok. No, it’s not ok, Laura. But I’m here, tell me how to help.”

“Make it stop, Bill, please. I can’t take it anymore,” she cries, her tears hot against his skin and her fingernails stinging as they dig into his chest.

She’s passed out, from pain or from exhaustion he doesn’t know, by the time Cottle arrives with the morpha.

He’s still holding her, limp and hopefully drugged into comfort against his chest, when his old friend gives him a sad but sharp look.

“Bill, it’s time.”

He hangs his head at the knowledge this will be the last night he holds her in his arms. Her cries of agony will be the last ones she utters without being doped up beyond oblivion in a bed in sick bay.

“I know, Jack,” he says and he’s not even embarrassed when his voice cracks and the tears fall down his weathered cheeks. “Just give us tonight, alright?”

When he hears the hatch slam, signaling the doctor’s departure, he holds her desperately to his chest even though he knows it would hurt if she were conscious enough to register his crushing embrace.

He wonders what it says about him when he hopes neither of them wake up in the morning.


End file.
